Fictional Reality: Wholock Distraction
by House Sparrow
Summary: Piper needs a break, Sherlock needs entertainment, John needs to lighten up. The trio escape the press with a trip to the Doctor. (After Deduction)
1. Chapter 1

I ran downstairs to tell Mrs. Hudson that we would be gone for a few days.

"But Sherlock just came back!" she exclaimed.

"It's just until the hype dies down," I told her.

She sighed, knowing that she couldn't argue. "Be careful. Those boys have dangerous adventures."

By the time I ran back up to 221B, John and Sherlock were almost done packing the one suitcase each that I had allowed them. I stood in the sitting room, waiting for them to emerge from their rooms. The whole affair only took a few minutes.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"You'll see," I said, barely containing my excitement. This was going to be fun, a fangirl's crossover dream. I held my hands out to them. "Take my hand, and we'll be off." John was skeptical, but obeyed. Sherlock already knew what was going to happen, to an extent.

A moment later, we were in the control room of the universe's best spaceship.

"We're on the TARDIS," John stated, mouth agape.

"It's a spacecraft."

"She's more than a spacecraft, Sherlock," I said walking over to the controls.

_Long time, no see, _the TARDIS said. Only I could hear her. _But not for you, just for me, it seems._

"TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," John and I said together.

"Where's the Doctor?" John asked, looking around the room in awe.

_Doctor, Doctor. Everyone always wants to see my little thief. What about me? _the TARDIS whined.

_If you tell me where the Doctor is, I'll give you the best present ever,_ I told her.

_Goodie! He's in the library, adventuring in thought when I can take him on adventures in deed._

_Thank you!_ I told her. "She says he's in the library," I told John and Sherlock.

"Who's 'she'," John asked confusedly.

"The TARDIS. Now come on!" I replied, leading them out of the control room and into the labyrinth of the TARDIS's metallic halls. After a moment, we found ourselves in front of great oaken double doors. I pushed them open. "It's Piper," I called. "I have some friends I want you to meet!"

The face of the eleventh reincarnation of the famous Time Lord appeared from behind a shelf. "Piper!" He ran forward and gave me a bear-hug, spinning me in a circle. Then he set me down, laying his hands on my shoulders.

"How long has it been?" he asked me.

"Three months. For you?"

"Let's just say it's been a bit longer than that." He winked and turned to John and Sherlock, holding out his hand. "I'm the Doctor."

John shook his hand eagerly. "Doctor John Watson. And this is Sherlock Holmes. It's an honor to meet you."

"I could say the same!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Watson and Holmes. Wow. And from a rendition that takes place in Piper's time, judging by your clothes!" He turned toward me. "What's the occasion? I thought you travelled alone, but now you're here with the most famous detective duo of all time!"

I shrugged. "Sherlock faked his death, but now he's back and we wanted to get away until the press dies down," I explained.

He clapped his hands together. "I see. Well, this ought to be fun." He turned back toward Sherlock. "You certainly won't be bored!"

"Doctor, could you bring us back to the control room? I promised Azura a present."

"Azura?" John asked, again confused.

"I call the TARDIS Azura because I'm not comfortable calling her by her preferred name, Sexy, and calling her the TARDIS is just referring to her . . . species. So I call her Azura, because police boxes are blue."

When we returned to the control room, Azura purred audibly. _Where's my present?_

I smiled. _Be patient._

I slipped under the grating to the underside of the controls. "Doctor, I'm going to need your help on this one."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Azura deserves to be able to talk to someone besides myself."

"We can do that?" he exclaimed excitedly. Azura silently echoed his question.

"Yup. Between my power and your connection to her and sonic screwdriver, this should be simple enough."

It took an hour, most of my power, and almost breaking the sonic screwdriver before speakers appeared in every room and hallway, but Azura's excited chatter was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat with my legs dangling out of the TARDIS, looking out at the stars and endless expanse of space. John and Sherlock were exploring the interior of the TARDIS; I had asked that they get a chance to settle in before we go anywhere.

The Doctor came and sat beside me. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"It sure is," I murmured.

"You and I have all the time in the world, and still we would never see it all." We were both silent for a moment. "Why did you really come?" he asked without turning from the scene in front of us.

I sighed. "I need a chance to think. To figure some things out."

"And your responsibilities have been preventing that."

I shrugged. "That just seems to be my fate."

"Stop whining!" Azura chimed in. "You act like you're enslaved to the Universe, but you're not. It's been good to you, only giving you what you can handle, taking you through step-by-step."

"But what am I supposed to do this time?" I asked her.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"You've been so caught up in other people's stories that you've forgotten that you have one of your own. I always take my thief where he needs to go, even if he doesn't know it. The Universe does the same for you. This could just be a new chapter in your story."

I thought about this. "Perhaps you're right."

"Of course I'm right; I'm Sexy." The Doctor and I both chuckled.

"You're insane."

"Thank you!"


End file.
